1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information terminal, a method of controlling a portable information terminal, a program of a method of controlling a portable information terminal and a recording medium having recorded therein a program of a method of controlling a portable information terminal, and, by way of example, may be applied to a cellular phone having a plurality of wireless communication means or the like. In the present invention, wireless communication means is selectively used in accordance with an application in correspondence with a management table in which at least wireless communication means allowed to be used with regard to respective application programs is described so as to allow a user to use appropriate wireless communication means in a situation that a plurality of wireless communication means are available.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of wireless communication means including those used in a wireless LAN (Local Area Network), a cellular phone network and the like have been provided for information processing apparatuses such as personal computers.
As an exemplary method using such a wireless communication means, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-274816 publication, for example, there is suggested a method in which a suitable access point is selected among a plurality of wireless access points by making use of functional information such as functional information of electric field strength, an IP (Internet Protocol) address, an access point and the like.